


The theremin

by hchannibloom (bleepin_ufo)



Category: Hannibal (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, RPF, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:25:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5975362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleepin_ufo/pseuds/hchannibloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Truth and fiction blur as Mads and Caroline enjoy filming the theremin scene a little too much</p>
            </blockquote>





	The theremin

**Author's Note:**

> I must apologize for writing this. Not only is the writing bad it is RPF which I generally find disrespectful. But there was this one gif and I just had to fill in the blanks.

Caroline sat on the edge of the bed in Hannibal’s bedroom, masking her anxiety by smiling at the crew. Sex scenes had never phased her before, but she had always found Mads to be exceptionally sexy.

They’d had an opportunity to practice their theremin playing earlier, between takes, but they’d been fully dressed then, Mads’ tie tied foppishly around his head as they fumbled their way around the theremin.

Now Caroline was clad only in her panties and a men’s shirt, waiting for Mads to arrive on set. She was anxious because she knew he would be wearing only his underwear; just three thin layers of cotton would separate their skin.

She thought she’d felt something in rehearsal, a twitch against her lower back but she had dismissed it as accidental, even as Mads whispered his lines into her ear and made her lean instinctively back against his comforting form.

He arrived, finally, shedding his robe and passing it off to one of the runners. He climbed in behind Caroline, fitting his toned gymnast’s legs around her hips and wrapping an arm possessively around her body. “Are you okay?” He asked her in a low voice, smiling at her nod.

Mads turned his face to the crew, cracking a smug smirk “Welcome everybody” He said, making Caroline and the crew crack up with laughter. It was a rather intimate position to be in with a room full of people watching, especially with a woman as beautiful as Caroline.

Once everyone had calmed down they began to shoot, beginning with some footage of Hannibal and Alana playing the theremin. Most of it was ad-libbed, though Mads and Caroline struggled to maintain their composure at the ghostly sounds. 

As Mads ran his arm down Caroline’s, guiding his movements, they settled, breathing deeply at the intimacy of the touch. They said their lines, the one about the theremin being a psychological instrument echoing in Caroline’s mind. As they progressed, she could feel a certain part of Mads’ anatomy digging into her and bit her lip.

After Bryan was satisfied with the first part of their lines, wardrobe popped the first few buttons of Caroline’s shirt. As scripted, Mads pulled back the collar, exposing Caroline’s neck and shoulder.

She gasped involuntarily as his lips made contact, almost forgetting her line. “Whatever it is you're playing, Hannibal, you have to listen very carefully to what you're creating.” She managed, speaking as much to Mads as to Hannibal. He continued to lavish her neck with kisses as she repeated the line, trying to sound less distant. Mads’ consistent assault on her bare skin left her feeling highly strung and lightheaded.

Finally Bryan had the footage he needed, and called for a break so the room could be set up for the bed scene.  
Caroline put on a robe and some shoes and wandered back to her trailer, missing Mads’ closeness already.

She sat by the door, hands wandering idly over her body. Unexpectedly, she saw Mads approaching, legs still bare.

Mads pounded on the door “Caroline? I need to speak to you.”

Caroline got to her feet, opening the door a crack. “What is it?” She asked, heart pounding in her chest.

He glanced nervously around, not wanting to be caught half naked in his co-star’s trailer. “Can I come in?”

Almost without thinking, Caroline opened the door and Mads bolted inside, slamming it closed behind him and turning the lock.

As Mads turned back to face her, Caroline could see he was breathing hard. He lunged at her, grabbing the sides of her face and pressing his mouth against hers, hard and hungry. It was a full minute before he came up for air, looking Caroline in the eye.

“I love my wife” He said, as if trying to remind himself of the fact.

“Then go” Caroline whispered, though her grey eyes were begging him to stay.

Mads lowered his hands, resting them on Caroline’s shoulders. “Can we do this? Just once? Just because I think you’re beautiful and I desire you?” He was searching for a reason to stay.

“What about your wife?” Caroline asked, trailing her hands beneath Mads’ robe, along the rippling muscle of his chest.

“I can only hope she will understand” He murmured, pulling open the hastily tied sash of Caroline’s robe and pushing it off her shoulders. His fingers found the hem of her shirt as their lips reconnected, parting quickly so he could remove it.

Mads dipped his head, suckling Caroline’s breasts and cupping her ass in his hands. She tangled her fingers in his hair, moaning with need at the teasing.

When she began to arch her body against him he scooped her up, depositing her on the bed. It was Caroline’s turn to untie his robe, and she did so, disposing of his briefs in short order also.

Mads’ cock was purple and weeping with need after hours of being pressed against Caroline, cradling her in his arms. He could only guess how much of the scene had been acting, and how much genuine feeling.

He hooked his fingers into her panties, pulling them roughly off her body. He wanted to be quick to avoid detection, but he was also impatient because of his prolonged desire.

Mads probed an experimental finger inside Caroline, finding her dripping with need. He thrust himself inside her unceremoniously, eliciting a groan from her. She felt so good around him, hot and wet, that he almost didn’t want to move.

He thrust evenly inside Caroline, rubbing her clit with his thumb and praying that he could last long enough to bring her to orgasm with him.

Caroline gripped the sheets as Mads fucked her, whimpering as the combination of his powerful thrusts and attentions to her clitoris sent her hurtling over the edge.

He groaned deeply as he buried himself in her on the very next thrust, coming inside of her.

Mads wanted nothing more than to collapse on top of her, maybe bury his face between her legs and tease another orgasm from her body.

But their break was almost over, and it wouldn’t do to have Hanne find out, so he gently withdrew from Caroline, replaced his underwear and robe, and left her to recover.


End file.
